


Locked in Orbit

by Severus1323



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1323/pseuds/Severus1323
Summary: A tale of binary stars
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Locked in Orbit

Revolving around a point only they can see  
They dance

Two celestial bodies, intertwined since the beginning of time  
Twisting and turning they dance around each other  
The songs they sing clash with the other’s  
Yet still they dance

Spinning ever closer and closer  
Each year that passes brings them slowly closer together  
Each year their song grows a little less dissonant  
Yet still they dance

As they draw ever nearer  
They spiral towards the other faster and faster  
Their songs growing ever more harmonious  
Yet still they dance

Their song grows more frenzied  
Their orbits become shorter and shorter  
They can almost touch one another  
Yet still they dance

Yet in a single instant they finally touch  
Their songs finally in harmony together for a brief moment  
Ring out across space and time  
Everyone shall know of their eternal love for each other

If you listen  
you can hear them collapse together  
Meeting at a point only they could see  
Their song echoes as they finally meet

Their dance of eternal love finished  
They rest

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to antimatics for beta-reading this for me


End file.
